Silently Screaming
by Tsukiyono Omi
Summary: A vengeful Omi goes on just one last mission...


Title:Silently Screaming

 Author: Omichan (freesia_kitten@otakumail.com)

Rating: R

Warnings: Death. Lots of Dead people. And yaoi.

Spoilers: Not that I can think of

Archive: Where ever, so long as you tell me.

Disclaimer: I own Omi! Muwahahahahahaa!!!! Erm…or not…

Notes: Erm…I think I was depressed again. I used to do that a lot. ^^;

Light cracked across the darkness, followed by a low rumble that filled his ears. The light came again, several in a row, lighting up his vision. 

Omi smiled, a small, twisted mockery of his usual cheerful expression. It was a beautiful nite; rain poured down and lightening filled the sky. It was his favourite display of Mother Nature—not too hot, not too cold, and absolutely beautiful. The nite was perfect.

His mission was simple; kill three people, then go home. With luck, this would be his last mission of the type. Omi hated killing. But after tonite…

He slipped silently into the first room, easily maneuvering the lock and sliding the window open. He set his feet down silently…and promptly fell flat on his face. 

A ball. He had tripped over a ball. Luckily, his first target was a heavy sleeper. Omi was a good little assassin; Weiß's best strategist. He had done his research. Carefully he picked his way to the lightly snoring form on the bed, removing a dart from its safe spot within his coat. This one would be the easiest. A simple dart to the chest; quick, almost painless. The boy, not much older than Omi himself, would never know what had hit him until it was too late.

He aimed, a small, wistful smile played on his lips, "Gomen. Don't hate me for this; you did nothing. But I cant leave you alive after I kill them, can I?" the dart flew silently, perfectly. The only indication that anything was amiss was a small gasp from the sleeping body, then silence.

Omi left the room as silently as he'd entered, closing the window and moving on to the next. A quick look confirmed his suspicions; no one was inside. He moved to the final window, peeking inside to make sure the occupant was asleep.

He was. Infolded in the arms of his lover, the target slept. Omi slipped inside, the small smile twisted into a hateful smirk. Here lay his final two targets, asleep in each other's arms. A small vial was slipped from his jacket pocket, half of its contents deposited on each man's lips. They were both as well trained as Omi; he had used a double dose on each. 

Tsukiyono Blend #142. A quick-acting potion that caused complete paralysis. The victim could still hear, see, think, breathe…function normally, except for total paralysis of the limbs. He wanted them awake before he killed them.

Once he was sure the potion had kicked in, Omi pulled back the blankets, revealing two naked bodies. He pulled them down onto the floor, and propped them side-by-side against the bed; first the one with the brilliant red hair, then his partner. They awoke immediately.

"Omi?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Damn. He hadn't accounted for the potion not to affect speech. Oh well. It would be more fun this way, anyway. He smiled sweetly, using the same pleasant smiled he used on customers. "Isn't that obvious? I'm taking my revenge, of course." He pulled a long twine of wire from his other pocket. "Tsk…silly Youji-kun, leaving his watch out so that anyone could come along and take the wire out…." He took the two men's wrists and bound them tightly together. He pulled it taut, bringing blood up around the thin lines of wire. "Oooh, does that hurt…? Too bad. It's not nice to play with little boy's feelings, you know." Omi leaned over and placed a kiss on the redhead's unresponsive lips before gagging them both with pieces of clothes he found on the floor. They cursed at him, begged with him, but it all fell on deaf ears. 

"Tsk tsk…taking another lover behind my back while I was gone for the weekend. I knew you were horny, but this is just ridiculous, now isn't it?" he glared at the redhead, who simply glared back. "Now, as I am a merciful person...I thought about letting you two live. But I wont." He tied their other wrists together, again pulling tight enough to draw blood. "I could do that quickly and be nice…but I'm sick of being the sweet little kid that everyone walks all over. I'm not gonna be nice anymore.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to be betrayed like that? To have the person whom you **thought loved you go behind your back and sleep with someone else? Sorry, I just can't deal with that. I'm fragile, you know." Omi went on his knees, wrapping the wire tightly around each man's neck. The lines leaked blood just as the ones before had. "Don't worry. You two can be together now. I'd say you have about 30 minutes to repent and think about what you've done before the wire bleeds you to death." He smiled, the horrid, twisted smirk again. "Have fun, boys…." **

And he was gone, this time using the door to exit the small apartment. He looked around, searching for….there!!

Under a streetlamp two men stood; one with flame hair, the other blondish. Both lovely to look at, but the one Omi was more interested in was the redhead. Always redheads. He made his way to them, a genuine smile on his lips as the redhead pulled him off his feet and kissed him, long and lingering. "It's done. They're dead."

"Do you regret it?" he knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from the boys own lips.

"No.'  
  


The blondish man pulled Omi to himself, repeating the kiss the boy had shared with the first man, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Omi smirked and pulled the redhead close so that both men enfolded him in their arms. "Immensely. He was so beautiful in the moments just before death…you both would have been proud."

"We are, Omi-love, we are," the redhead stroked Omi's hair, kissing the top of his head before taking the boy's hand in his. The blonde man did same, and together they walked away from the place Omi had once called 'home'. "Welcome to Schwarz, Omi."

Owari!

Heee…. Poor Weiß bois… I blame Youji. ^^; He seduced Aya! ^^;  My own Aya doesn't like Schwarz/Weiß mixing, but…yeah. ::sigh:: I need to stop killing off characters…T-T You guys love me anyway?


End file.
